marvel_fan_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Career
Most heroes don't begin kicking butt. Most heroes still have a day job, or used to. Their career informs their set of skills, and choices. In this system, the hero's career gives specific bonuses and proficiencies that will help determine your character's backstory, as well as giving some perks. The creator encourages the DM to help players come up with their 'hero origin story' so integral to any good comic book. Did a life of crime lead the character to seek redemption through exploring the Mystic Arts? Did a terrible accident render the character unable to walk and with a deep desire to build themselves mechanical legs? Did the character fall into dark paths, taken under a thief's wing and taught the art of pickpocketing? It is a vital decision, and one the Career actively helps to inform. Archaeologist Researcher (Humanities) Your career engages with some form of research. This career gives you advantage on History, Lore, and Analysis when encountering a familiar civilization. Survival Your career focuses a great deal on the outdoors and or exploration. This gives you Camping Equipment, a dagger, and advantage on Navigation when on a familiar planet. Multiclass Bonuses Artist Creator You get paid to create things. This gives you advantage on Mechanics, Technology, Intuition when creating things associated with your particular expertise or when figuring out how something works. Sales Your career is focused on the sale of objects or services. You gain proficiency in one type of Crafting Equipment, and advantage on Persuasion checks when attempting to sell your product. Multiclass Bonuses Astronomer Researcher (Science) Your career engages with some form of research. This career gives you advantage on Analysis, Science, Navigation when trying to locate or identify extraterrestrial objects or phenomena. Investigator Your career is focused on finding out how the universe tics. You gain proficiency in Scientific Equipment and advantage on Investigation when faced with a problem your career can help you solve. Multiclass Bonuses Biologist Researcher (Science) Your career engages with some form of research. This career gives you advantage on Analysis, Xenology, and Science checks when investigating or identifying living organisms and systems. Investigator Your career is focused on finding out how the universe tics. You gain proficiency in Scientific Equipment and advantage on Investigation when faced with a problem your career can help you solve. Multiclass Bonuses Businessman Talker You get paid to talk. This gives you half your proficiency bonus to Charisma or Willpower rolls when talking to another person. Sales Your career is focused on the sale of objects or services. You gain proficiency in one type of Crafting Equipment, and advantage on Persuasion checks when attempting to sell your product. Muilticlass Bonuses Chemist Researcher (Science) Your career engages with some form of research. This career gives you advantage on Analysis, Investigation, and Science checks when synthesizing, identifying, or experimenting with material properties and chemicals. Investigator Your career is focused on finding out how the universe tics. You gain proficiency in Scientific Equipment and advantage on Investigation when faced with a problem your career can help you solve. Criminal Infiltrator Your career prioritizes discretion. This career gives you advantage on Insight, Cool, Intuition when in the trade or when trying to keep information secret. Sales Your career is focused on the sale of objects or services. You gain proficiency in one type of Crafting Equipment, and advantage on Persuasion checks when attempting to sell your product. Doctor Researcher (Science) Your career engages with some form of research. This career gives you advantage on Analysis, Medicine, and Science checks when diagnosing or treating disease and injuries. Investigator Your career is focused on finding out how the universe tics. You gain proficiency in Medical Equipment and advantage on Investigation when faced with a problem your career can help you solve. Electrician Creator You get paid to create things. This gives you advantage on Mechanics, Technology, Intuition when creating things associated with your particular expertise or when figuring out how something works. Investigator Your career is focused on finding out how the universe tics. You gain proficiency in Mechanic's Kit and advantage on Investigation when faced with a problem your career can help you solve. Engineer Creator You get paid to create things. This gives you advantage on Mechanics, Technology, Intuition when creating things associated with your particular expertise or when figuring out how something works. Investigator Your career is focused on finding out how the universe tics. You gain proficiency in Mechanic's Kit and advantage on Investigation when faced with a problem your career can help you solve. Heir Talker You get paid to talk. This gives you half your proficiency bonus to Charisma or Willpower rolls when talking to another person. Charmer Your 'career' is focused primarily on persuading others to your cause. You gain +1 Charisma modifier and advantage on Persuasion checks. Humanities Professor Researcher (Humanities) Your career engages with some form of research. This career gives you advantage on History, Lore, and Analysis when encountering a familiar civilization. Law Enforcement Lawyer Librarian Mechanic Pharmacist Physicist Pilot Priest Psychologist Soldier Science Professor Student Researcher Your career engages with some form of research. This career gives you advantage on Science. Technology, History, Athletics, or Acrobatics and Analysis or Investigation rolls. Investigator Your career is focused on finding out how the universe tics. You gain proficiency in two sets of Equipment, and an additional Proficiency. Multiclass Bonuses Artist Veterinarian Category:Reference